El ángel más bello del universo
by Matitiz
Summary: D aqui esta mi primer fic :B, de la transformacion de Emmett, se aceptan criticas Y


Bueno aqui esta mi primer fic ^_^ , lo hice en tercera persona porque era mas facil xP y espero qe les guste, obviamente los personajes no son mios ¬¬ supongo que es de _box populi _que son personajes de Stephenie Meyer...y en fin, tenia curiosidad de que pasaba con estos personajes en este momento O_o, bueno aqui se los comparto.

* * *

Las nubes cubrían la vista del hermoso cielo azulado, ninguna de las grises nubes dejaba ver un rastro de azul, todas asistían a ver el horroroso acto que ocurría en la tierra, un temerario muchacho luchaba por salvar su vida de un aburrido oso, que lo maltrataba como si fuera un juguete el que luego terminaría siendo su cena.

El joven creía que era su fin, el oso lo dejo a un lado dispuesto a comenzar a comer, cuando algo se le adelanto, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Todavía sentía aquel dolor insoportable, pero aun así pudo percibir una fuerte brisa, como si estuviese volando, por más que intento no pudo abrir los ojos, pero la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro, así que por mucho dolor que sintiera abrió los ojos y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, una joven mujer de extremada belleza lo acunaba en sus brazos llevándolo…¿A dónde lo llevaría?, eso no importaba, estaba con el ser mas bello del universo, de seguro se trataba de un ángel que quiso ayudarlo. De todas formas, le pareció un tanto extraño que un hermosísimo ángel bajara de los cielos para venir a ayudarlo, con toda su fuerza intento dejar abierto sus ojos, para que al menos antes de morir tuviera aquel bello recuerdo.

La muchacha llego hasta una gran casa en medio del bosque, esperando que no fuera tarde para el joven que había rescatado del oso. Entro a la gran casa de colores tenues en el interior.

-¡Carlisle!-Grito un poco desesperada, llevando al chico a el sofá.

Un joven y guapo hombre bajo las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana.

-¿Qué sucede Rosalie?-Pregunto esté, caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella cuando ya estuvo cerca, contemplo la escena estupefacto, Rosalie estaba en un rincón alejado observando el sofá, donde se encontraba un joven claramente maltratado, pues estaba inconciente y mostraba enormes heridas de las cuales salía sangre.-Rosalie…¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no le hice nada solo quería ayudarlo.-Dijo ella todavía con los ojos fijos en el chico, se mordió el labio y corrió hasta Carlisle.- ¡Por favor ayúdalo!-Suplico casi de rodillas.-¡Te lo ruego por favor!

Carlisle vaciló y miro a Rosalie, su rostro mostraba un montón de sufrimiento. Tomo una decisión.

-Solo si él lo quiere.-Dijo suavemente y Rosalie esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se irguió y se mantuvo un poco mas alejada, todavía no podía creer, que no hubiera matado al chico en el viaje, su sangre le olía deliciosa.

Carlisle se acerco al muchacho y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?, puedo acabar con todo este dolor, pero todo será distinto, deberás abandonar todo aquello que amas y vivir otra vida… ¿lo deseas?-Susurró suavemente a su oído, el muchacho apenas pudo captar sus palabras, pero aun así puedo interpretarlas y pregunto:

-¿Esta…estará…el án…ángel?-Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, pero Carlisle y Rosalie pudieron captar, Rosalie sonrío con dulzura y reunió valor y se acerco, se arrodillo junto a Carlisle.

-Claro que estaré aquí, para siempre…a tu lado.-Dijo ella con la voz mas hermosa que haya escuchado el joven, entonces asintió.

Carlisle no lo dudo más, estaba claro que Rosalie estaba dispuesta a pasar su eterna vida con él.

El joven se sintió agradecido porque el dolor se calmara, y pudo ver mejor a su ángel que ahora estaba a su lado sonriéndole, y un poco mas lejos creyó ver otro ángel, pero no pudo distinguirlo bien ya que comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso, era tan grande que quería gritar, era un dolor infernal, quería que parara, su ángel estaba a su lado oprimiéndole una mano con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

-Yo estaré aquí, a tu lado, no te abandonare, te lo juro.-Prometió ella, el muchacho se sintió aliviado de saber que al menos su ángel estaría ahí acompañándolo.

El dolor siguió durante días hasta que al fin ceso, el joven, abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que diviso fue el techo, los colores le eran distintos, como si estuviese viendo desde otra perspectiva y pudo escuchar un montón de cosas pájaros, gente conversando, el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas del río, pero el sonido que le pareció mucho mas hermoso fue el de su ángel.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto ella con una aterciopelada voz.

-Muchísimo mejor.-Dijo este y le sorprendió mucho, ya que su voz le sonaba un tanto extraña, la joven se rió ante la reacción de él, el joven sonrió también, porque al verla sonreír lo llenaba un montón de felicidad y lo hacia sentirse maravillado, es como si estuviese en el paraíso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto entonces ella sentándose a su lado.

-Emmett.-Dijo él acostumbrándose un poco a su voz.-¿Y tú?

-Rosalie.-Respondió ella aun sonriente.

Por la puerta entraron tres personas más, primero un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y tez nívea, detrás de él lo seguía un joven del mismo tamaño con el cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados, de aspecto serio, la misma pálida piel y se mostraba un tanto tenso, luego un poco más escondida apareció una mujer muy bella, elegante, con una larga cabellera color caramelo y con piel blanca, extrañamente se mostraba mucho más alegre que los hombres que habían llegado antes que ella.

-Veo que has despertado.-Dijo el hombre rubio.-Te sientes extraño, ¿verdad?, ya te acostumbraras.-Explico con una agradable sonrisa.

-Te presento a Carlisle, Edward y Esme.-Dijo nombrándolos a cada uno de los guapos integrantes de la familia.

-Bueno, yo soy Emmett.-Dijo él presentándose amistosamente.-Y creo que tengo una duda,… ¿En qué me he convertido exactamente?

Todos se miraron y el ambiente, rápidamente dejo de ser agradable.

* * *

Jeje... quedó en suspenso xD, bueno ahi veo si lo sigo ^_^, porfa dejen reviews para saber que tal me fue en mi primera vez como escritora :D

Nos vemos ^^


End file.
